Camping
by AndurilofTolkien
Summary: Steve suggests to the Avengers to go camping as a bonding tool. Bucky being the new Avenger had been pranked many times and now this was his chance of revenge. Will Bucky's plan work or will he be found out? R&R appreciated.


A/N: Dedicated to my bff! Happy Birthday :)

It was a hot summer day in New York and at Avengers Headquarters the team finally had a day off.

They had been so busy recently trying to save the world even Bucky the new team member haven't had time to really get to know the others.

Tony walked in the main living area holding a drink hoping to finally get some work done on his new suit.

He glanced around to see his team mates doing their own thing and for once he really felt like doing something than sitting around working.

"How about we do something fun as a team?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

Steve looked at his best friend who gave him a smirk for this was going to be fun for them. "We are going camping."

Tony chocked on his drink and Bruce wasn't so sure "I don't think I should go."

Tony shook his head "Sorry Bruce but if I have to go than so do you. Don't worry about the other guy."

Bruce wasn't so sure but he knew that he wasn't going to win the argument '"Fine."

"What is camping?" Thor asked.

Steve than explained it to him on what camping was and Thor expression changed to like that of a child.

Natasha and Clint were both excited to just be out of the tower again for they were used to being on the move.

"Let's get packed and let's go." Clint yelled.

Tony shook his head but Steve had made up his mind "Fine camping it is than."

Soon everyone got packed and they left the tower.

A few hours later they arrived at a campground and Clint immediately with Steve's help got a fire going.

Natasha made the first move to prank Bucky by putting a bucket of water over his sleeping area.

When Bucky returned to his tent he got drenched and everyone laughed. He smirked for he will get her back.

Clint did his prank a little later with a fake snake near Bucky's boot which Bucky thought it was real attacked it making everyone laugh.

"You two are children." Bucky told them.

He was going to get his revenge all but Bruce and Thor had pranked him after he joined the team for they had been busy setting up the new Asgard homeland in Norway but he had the perfect revenge.

Once they figured out who was going to cook which Clint got the shortest straw and cooked for the team. Everyone was settling down around the fire.

"So is this it?" Tony asked for he was bored out of his mind.

"Yes Tony isn't it great to be out in nature?" Steve turned to him with a smile.

"Not really."

Natasha spoke up "He wouldn't survive out here for a day by himself without tech."

Tony wasn't interested in rising to the bait "So it's getting late what should we do to pass the time?" He was starting to miss his coffee and lab.

"How about a ghost story?" Bucky asked.

Everyone else didn't have a better idea so Bucky turned to Steve with a smile.

Steve had a feeling his friend was up to something.

Bucky glanced at the others "I'm going to tell you of the legend of the ghost in the woods."

Steve laughed for this was a story they had made up as kids just for fun.

"Well tell it." Tony told him and Bucky smirked for this was going to be a night everyone will never forget.

Bucky told the story and at the end no one was impressed.

"That was not scary." Tony was the first to break the silence.

"But I haven't told the twist yet." Bucky smirked at Steve who gave him a curious look.

"It is said that she haunts these woods on the first night of summer looking for her head and she hits the trees to find her way around. Now if you hear the sound and she comes to you looking for her head run as fast as you can. Otherwise you will never be seen again." Bucky stood up.

Everyone had various expressions on their faces and Clint laughed "Come on man that is such a childish story."

"Clint is right but it was entertaining all the same." Bruce stood up as well.

Bucky laughed a little "If she comes for any of you than don't say I didn't warn you. I think I will turn in ." He went to tent and turned in.

"Sounds good. We have that hike tomorrow." Steve knew Tony was going to say something and gave him a glare.

Tony just put his hands up and soon the rest of the team turned in for the night.

That night Bucky sneaked out and started making noises in the woods. It was a perfect plan he will scare them into thinking that the story was real and than his revenge would be complete.

Everyone woke up and Clint spoke up "What was that?"

"It came from the woods. It's possible it could be animal." Natasha told them.

The noise started up again and Steve started walking from the group "It's not an animal I know."

"Than you can check it out Rogers while the rest of us get some sleep." Tony turned to go back to his tent when Steve stopped him.

"We are checking out together." Steve pushed Tony ahead.

Tony gave him a glare and ready his armor just in case. Steve took the leader position and they started investigating.

As they got closer to the sound Bucky silently moved around the back of the group.

He tried to keep as quiet as possible than he made the sound again startling all of them. "Man you should of seen your faces."

Clint and Natasha both put their guns away and Tony disarmed himself. "Seriously that had been you the whole time?" Tony asked.

"Yes and I honestly can't believe how easy it was to scare you." Bucky gave them a smirk.

"Who said we were scared?" Tony tried to deny it.

"You got us good Buck." Steve patted his friend on the shoulder.

"He will not let us forget this anytime soon." Clint was not happy and Natasha just shook her head.

"I'm just glad I kept the other guy under control." Bruce told them.

All of them realized that they almost released the Hulk and that would had been bad news especially if Fury would had found out.

"Sorry." Bucky apologized.

Thor spoke up "A great one indeed."

Tony rolled his eyes "Now if you don't mind I think I will go turn in."

"We do have a big day tomorrow." Steve reminded them.

Everyone had gone back to camp and turned in for the night.

The next morning Fury called the team to return to Ne w York so the hike Steve had planned was cancelled. But it was a camping trip no one will ever forget.


End file.
